


Sleep With One Eye Open

by Karnij



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Choking, Forgive me for I have sinned, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Self-cest, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnij/pseuds/Karnij
Summary: Akira desperately can't fall asleep, so he gets a little help from the inner workings of his soul.





	Sleep With One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short break from writing the next chapter of "Can You Feel My Heart" and writing a super short smut because everyone knows I love me some Arsene. He's the true romance. Anyways, enjoy!

The night was dark, eerie even, the stars shinning bright against the black sky. Unclouded light shone through the blinds, giving the faintest hint of lambency. The natural luminosity framing the dust that floated through the stuffy attic, it sticking to everything in sight.  

 Akira laid on his bed, arms resting behind his head, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered around everything that had happened recently. The Metaverse, capturing palaces from corrupt individuals, the peculiar friends he had made a long the way--He never expected such a frantic escapade to happen while he was on probation, but he couldn’t be more thrilled that it did, as it brought so much more meaning to his life.

 Morgana, instead of pestering him about his horrendous sleeping habits, decided to step outside for once and investigate the area. Akira never felt so free in his life to do what he wanted. It was too bad he was shackled to his bed by sheer exhaustion from the days earlier activities.

 Despite being so fatigued, his eyes were wide, and his brain still worked around conceptional thoughts. He had tried everything--laying completely motionless, deep breathing, counting sheep, yet nothing worked. He couldn’t think of anything else to do except remain awake till he passed out without recognition. He stared out the window, wondering when Morgana would return so maybe he could talk him to sleep. Perhaps Akira had been so used to the cat being there, he’d become accustom to his presence as a sort of sleep inducer.

 Akira hummed to himself, irritated that the one time he wanted the fur ball to be around, he wasn’t. He pulled out his phone, flipping through the contacts on his list. Perhaps he could call someone and talk to them in the mean time--Although glancing at the time, it’d be rather rude to bother them with something so simple.  

 Tossing his phone to the other side of the bed, he used an arm to cover his eyes.

 “This sucks…” he mumbled.

 Suddenly his body became hot, too hot to keep the blanket on. He threw it off, letting his body be exposed to the chilly attic air. It provided mild relief, but not enough for the feverish warmth he was feeling. His body only became hotter and hotter, his heart racing, as something flooded through his being. He rolled over, the heat making him uncomfortable, but suddenly a new urge took hold of him.

 His crotch was on fire, sparking and swelling to the need to be touched--Absolutely begging to be set free of the ecstasy it held within. Akira let out a blistering breath, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven. He didn’t know where this sudden arousal had come from. It wasn’t on his mind, nor was anything to trigger the emotion.  

 Something traveled inside of him, feeling him, gripping him, pleasuring him. A small moan escaped his mouth as he turned to the side, hiding his face in a pillow, embarrassed to no one at his shameless display. It was an increasing endeavor not to stroke himself. He had no reason to be humble. Alone in his room with no one but himself around, he was available to do as he pleased, but it felt like something had him pined. His arms unable to move from the positive stimulus.

 A chuckle broke the silence, the deep laughter amused at the sight before him.

“Give in.” A voice cooed, “Give in to me, Akira.”

 The words echoed inside of his mind. He swore he heard the sultry voice somewhere before, but his head was far too clouded from the sensation deep in his groin. The feeling inside of him accumulated, his entire body feeling light as he shivered from head to toe. Invisible, yet solid, hands were caressing him, rubbing him, comforting him in every curve and crease of his body.

Akira’s heart pulsed against his chest wildly. Clenching onto the pillow, he let out a small whimper that all too quickly failed him, turning into a cry. Something took hold of his wrist, causing his hand to travel all along his thin frame. Upon reaching the lining of his pants, his fingers slid under the elastic without hesitation. He took hold of his erection, stroking it to liberate some of the pressure on his pelvis. His moans came out more frequently, his hands drenched with liquid. Back arching, his lower abdomen burned with desire and need. Everything was so, so blistering hot. He hoped Morgana didn’t come back to this show.

 The males body thrust itself into his hand, wanting so badly and desperately to be fucked right now. He felt something burn against his ear, a sharp bite getting his attention. He turned his head, to see a face hidden behind a black mask with demonic red eyes. It’s grin never wavering from it’s expression.

 “Ar--Arsene?” Akira stuttered unable to tell if he was seeing things or if his mind was deceiving him. Persona’s couldn’t show themselves in the real world, only in the cognitive one, so how was he here?

 “That’s it Akira,” He said, using one hand to grip the boys shaggy black hair and the other to dig into his chest--His nails gorging into the skin, “Give in to me.” He whispered into his victims ear, piercing deeper into the flesh.

 The claws felt real, almost life like, as they cut Akira’s surface drawing thin streams of blood. He yelped at the pain, but the adrenaline rush he got after felt all too good. His mind was numb, his body in pure hysteria in every place that it could be.

 Akira wanted to stroke himself faster, but was obstructed by the Persona. Arsene flipped Akira onto his back, yanking a thick chunk of hair from behind to make the boy lean in closer. Akira’s mouth hung open, already feeling out of breath from the torment Arsene had done before becoming physical. Arsene pressed against him, his black fingers latching around Akira’s throat, choking him.

 Akira gasped for breath, the feeling similar to when he had first awakened to his new found power. Slowly the grip became tighter, showing no signs of ease, each individual finger compressing a different muscle. Akira heaved under the strain, trying to draw in every breath that he could. Arsene smirked, revealing sharp shark like teeth as he watched the boy struggle under his clasp. The Persona hovered over Akira’s face, finally sinking his teeth into his shoulder, causing his body to jerk and more blood leaking onto his pale white skin--pooling onto his bed.

 He was in so much agony, but also so much excitement--he wanted more.

 Arsene sucked on the inflicted wound, seeping up all the blood that he could. Akira used his hands to grip onto the others arms, clawing at the clothing. He couldn’t speak, but Arsene’s lips against his bare skin felt like sorcery, his hard sucks sure to leave a mark later. He withdrew his mouth from the boys shoulder, now using his free hand to touch the boys chest. He used his finger to twirl Akira’s nipple in hand. Akira, unable to speak, could only pant at the touch, his body shuddering.

 “Do you like it when I touch you there?” Arsene asked. He didn’t expect an answer, only to feel the quiver and twitching of the body underneath him. Finding the response to be satisfactory, his hand traveled lower down his abdomen, his nails lightly scratching the surface of the skin.

 ”How about here?”

 Akira tried to be vocal, but it came out as a gurgle, illegible to human ears. Arsene lingered, teasing Akira, feeling every inch of his body with his hand.

 “How about--” his hand disappeared into the teens body, traveling through his very being, “--Here?” He asked. The tightness on Akira’s throat was loosened, at once a moan that had been locked up poured into the air around them. His soul was being tickled, the inside of his body exploding with rapture, sending waves of elation down to his genitals. Akira couldn’t contain himself anymore, his body screeching to be taken.

 He wrapped his arms around the beasts neck, sweaty and heaving, “Fucking take me.” He begged to his inner demon, “Fuck me, Arsene.”

 That was exactly what Arsene wanted to hear, the fiery mask brimming with delight. He pulled the boy up, his body now straight, as he gripped his ass in his claws. Akira pushed himself against the Persona’s body, yanking on the white cloth around it’s neck and locking his lips with it’s. A hot tongue pushed it’s way into his mouth, twisting around the small area and feeling the soft insides. He could feel the hard bulge developing in the Persona’s pants.  
  
Shaking, Akira broke the kiss, a thin line of spit dangling between the two. His body turned itself around, his back now to Arsene. He was still completely on fire, everything he was doing to, or for Arsene, also welling up inside of him with additional bliss. Being as they were one in the same, they shared the same soul and emotions--As well as the same feelings. Everything one did for the other, the other felt as well.

 Arsene violently pulled the boys hips towards him, Akira biting his lip at the growing length against his backside. He huffed, inclining back against the others torso. It was so firm and toned, he wouldn’t of guessed that with what he’d seen in battle. He wished he could of seen more of his body, but there wouldn’t be time for that--Considering how hard Akira was and close to cumming from any kind of simple stimulation.

 Arsene wasted no time in yanking down the pants blocking his way. Akira tensed, not knowing if he was ready to take what was about to happen. He felt something warm against his ass, his own cock twitching from expectancy. Arsene continued to taunt, brushing his member against Akira’s entry. He moaned, the nudging making his heart race even more. God Arsene was an asshole.

 “You’re nervous.” Arsene smirked, breathing against Akira’s ear.

 Akira groaned, turning his lip into a line, “Just do it already.”

 The Persona lowly chucked to itself, gripping the base of it’s dick to steady itself. It slowly eased itself in, Akira getting tighter upon the intrusion. It stretched him in a way he didn’t think was possible, the size being bigger than he anticipated. It hurt, and was uncomfortable like all hell, but he gritted his teeth through it, the pain also bringing short bursts of pleasure.

 When Arsene was completely in, he seized the others waist and thrust into him, slowly at first, but steadily picking up pace. Akira’s body shook, being rattled and slapped against at a speed he couldn’t comprehend. He felt the talons dig into his skin once more, this time at his hips. They sunk deeper the faster Arsene went into him, pounding against his tight ass.

 Akira’s head fell back, his mouth agape at the odd discomfort, yet arousal, of the massive cock ramming into him. He stroked himself in time with Arsene’s blows, his body being consumed with numbness. His toes curled and his stomach tightened, everything felt so fucking good. Especially since he was getting the best of both worlds. He could tell Arsene was enjoying himself as well, and he could feel how great he felt to be inside of.

 Wails turned into loud screams, as Akira felt himself near finishing. He didn’t want it to end so fast, but Arsene was a lot to handle at his current state. He’d have to prepare himself more for next time--If there was a next time that is.

 “Hng--Fuck….Arsene,” Akira whimpered, “Harder, fuck me harder.”

 Arsene paused, only for a moment, to push Akira forward onto his hands and knees, complying with the request. Akira didn’t have time to recover as Arsene pinned down his hands with his own and fucked him more vigorously then he was before, the bed rattling under their weight and movement. Drool fell out of Akira’s mouth and onto his sheets, the relentless moans making his throat dry. Everything felt so hot, everything felt so good--God dammit Arsene.

 “Oh…Oh fuck….!” Akira’s lower torso constricted, his genitals going into a spasm as his cock burst all over the bed covering it in white. At the same moment, he felt something wet and warm inside of himself, signs Arsene had finished as well. They both stayed in the same position for a long while, catching their breaths. Arsene was the first to move, pulling out of Akira, the slick cock letting the leakage stain Akira’s bed.

 Akira rolled over, his body more physically exhausted than it was before, but in a good, alleviating, way. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing and allowing his high to come down. When he opened them again, Arsene was no where to be seen. He sat up, surprised that he didn’t even notice the Persona leave. He looked all over the attic, but there was no sign of him. He even checked his body, and to his disbelief, there were no signs of the bites or claw marks. The only visible truth being the wet spot on Akira’s bed.

 He blinked, unable to process what just happened. Did he somehow go to the Metaverse while in bed? Was any of that real? Or did he just lose his mind in some kind of masturbation fantasy? Whatever the case, his body was wholly relaxed, finally ready to pass out. He laid down, his body much cooler, as he covered himself with the blanket. He drifted off into sleep, his inner soul at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (and indulging in this sinful ship with me lmao) I hope you enjoyed this hella short scene! I might do more shorts with other characters when I need another break from my main work uwu!!


End file.
